Subaru SVX S4 '95
Gran Turismo 2 |engine = EG33 |displacement = 3318 cc |aspiration = NA |drivetrain = |power = 231 HP |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Subaru SVX S4 '95 is a road car produced by Subaru. It only appears in the original Gran Turismo and Gran Turismo 2. The name Alcyone was developed as an upmarket moniker to separate the SVX line-up from other Subaru models, Alcyone is the brightest star in the Pleiades Cluster, on which the Subaru badge is based. Colors There are three colors available for this vehicle: * Light Silver Metallic * Bordeaux Red Mica * Bright Green Mica In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The Subaru SVX might look like it would be more suited to intergalactic travel with a bunch of little green guys on board, but in fact the model was introduced in September 1991 as Subaru's luxury flagship. Responsible for the SVX's UFO-style exterior was Giorgetto GiugiaroMiswritten as "Guigiaro" in the game, the famous Italian stylist who also created cars from the Lamborghini MiuraMiswritten as "Muira" in the game to the original Volkswagen Golf. Also known as the AlcyoneMiswritten as "Alshione" in the game in Japan, the SVX was originally unveiled to an open-mouthed public at the 1989 Tokyo Motor Show; the production car retained the show car's glass dome surrounding the cabin. Powering the bizarre SVX is an equally unusual engine, a 3.3-litre flat-six, each bank of three cylinders facing in the opposite direction to each other. A healthy 236 BHP is squeezed out at 6,000 rpm, feeding through an electronically-controlled four-speed automatic gearbox that holds on to its ratios if the car is driven harder. However, such a power output is essential in order to haul the SVX's considerable 1,600 kg bulk. As a result performance times are quick but not road-meltingly swift, 0-60 mph being dealt with in a fraction under eight seconds and with a top speed nudging 150 mph. Matching the SVX's suspension set-up of disarmingly simple struts front and rear is a sophisticated variable-torque four-wheel drive system, sending power to the wheels detected to most require it during on-the-limit cornering. The emphasis is very much more on maximising comfort over long distances than making the SVX as nimble as possible over challenges roads. Bringing it all to a stop, meanwhile, are powerful ventilated discs all round aided by an anti-lock braking system. Perhaps understandably, the SVX was judged to be just a bit too peculiar for its own good in markets outside Japan and hence never sold in great numbers. After a five-year stay on Earth, the model finally returned to Mars in 1996. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Subaru Used Cars Dealership for around 18,000 Credits. A special colored variant of this car is the prize for winning the 4WD Challenge. The special colored variant has a chance of 1/2 (50% of probability) to come as a prize car. GT2 This car can be bought at the Subaru Used Cars Dealership for 20,900 Credits. Trivia *In the NTSC-J version, the replay name for this car will include the Japanese-market "Alcyone" moniker, appearing as Subaru Alcyone SVX S4 '95. Pictures -R-Subaru_SVX_S4_'95.jpg|A Subaru SVX S4 '95 with racing modifications applied. It is available in two color schemes, White/Gray and White/Red Subaru_SVX_S4_'95_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Subaru SVX S4 '95 in the original Gran Turismo. -R-Subaru_SVX_S4_'95_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Subaru SVX S4 '95 in the original Gran Turismo, with racing modifications applied. Instead of being available in the same two color schemes of its regular counterpart, it is available in two completely different color schemes, White/Orange and White/Light Purple. File:SSV4NN--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:Ssv4nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 File:Ssv4nn--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the international versions of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:Boxer-engined cars Category:Subaru Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with special colors Category:Cars with a one-make race